Artillery
An Artillery is a Ground Vehicle which is good for long ranged attack against vehicle and infantry. The Artillery focuses more on firepower than on armor. Spawning The Artillery can be spawned in a variety of places. They can be spawned on the 2nd floor (Ground Vehicle Station) of Bases, as well as Frontline Bunkers. On The Peak gamemode, they can also be spawned inside the Mountain Fortress. Weapons There are 5 weapons available for the Artillery. HEAT Rounds (High Explosive Anti Tank): The default shell. The HEAT rounds have decent direct and splash damage, being able to destroy a vehicle with a few direct hits and kill a soft target with their splash damage. It's an all around munition that functions for any situation. 57mm AP Autocannon: An automatic gun, with a 7 round magazine. The explosive radius is decent, and the damage is nice, but what gives it it's true power is it's versatility. Arguably, this is a direct upgrade to the HEAT round, as it can handle most armored vehicles without too much issue and maul aircraft. All seven shots must hit however, to be effective against the toughest of targets. AP Rounds (Armor Piercing Rounds): Armor Piercing rounds deal the most direct damage, having the highest projectile velocity compared to another Artillery shells. However, they require direct hit deal any significant damage to infantry as the AP Rounds have very low splash damage. Very useful against air units and other vehicles. Turrets are two hits to death. Fast projectile. HE Rounds (High Explosive): Very nasty rounds, HE rounds are the least effective against other vehicles, but can eliminate a whole group of infantry in one shot. The splash damage and radius are much higher than other weapons. Projectile speed is slowest of them all. Multi-Missile Launcher: Vehicle Achievement Reward. Rapid-fires a barrage of missiles, dealing low damage per shot. However, due to its fast firerate and high magazine capacity, the Multi-Missile Launcher has some serious potential for destruction. Performance Slot There are 3 upgrade available: *'Standard Reload Time' *'''-0.25 Reload Time Reduction''' *'''-0.5 Reload Time Reduction''' Trivia *The game is not entirely correct in terminology. In real life, 'Artillery', by definition, refers to guns that fire large rounds (around 155mm) at a range of several km in high arcs. In real life, artillery stands no change against a tank at short ranges and artillery guns are rarely mounted on heavily armored vehicles. In the game, what is called an Artillery is in reality an Armored Personnel Carrier (APC), an Armored Fighting Vehicle (AFV), a Self-Propelled Gun (SPG) or a similar vehicle, albeit with minor differences, with a Tank turret mounted on top. *The Multi-Missile Launcher's model appears to have a capacity of 18 missiles, though it fires only 16. This alludes to an earlier generation of artillery with a 4x4 missile launcher. ** The model has since been fixed. *In the game, the vehicle can withstand RPG fire. In reality, an SPG has about enough armor to withstand heavy machine gun fire, and only just. *The reload time upgrades (at the time of this writing) is actually broken and does not affect reload speed in any way. Disregard this, the upgrades have been fixed. * Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles